A Blast From The Past
by Lavender Saiyajin
Summary: **Complete** What happens when Freiza's blast hit Bardock? Hey!!! I've got the Epilogue up! Oh, No! It's over!!! How can it b over?
1. Who's This?

The man waited for death. The ki ball coming his way would certainly kill him, but he had no time to get out of the way. So, he waited. It was right in front of him. He could feel the energy searing his chest as the world exploded into a bunch of tiny pinpoints of light.  
  
*  
  
He was lying on grass. From what he remembered, he shouldn't have been laying on grass. His chest still hurt, and he didn't feel dead. Of course, he wasn't sure what dead should feel like. He sat up. And nearly passed out. His body spasmed with pain.  
  
He moaned and laid back down. It hurt too much to move. A soft voice came from nearby. "Hey Goten! Come see what I found!" In the back of his mind, the warrior thought that the voice sounded like that of the prince… and then, not.  
  
"Whatcha find Trunks? Let me see!"  
  
The man lifted his head to see a strange child leaning over him. The child had limp purple hair. How… odd. He opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out.  
  
"Hey Goten, he's trying to speak."  
  
Another little boy, who nearly could have been the man's mirror image, came into view. "He looks like Tousan."  
  
"Yeah, he does look like your tousan… He looks like you, too."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Hai, and he looks like he's hurt, too. Bad…"  
  
"Do you have any senzu beans, Trunks? Well, give him one."  
  
"Uhmmm… okay," with that, the boy with limp purple hair stuck something into the man's mouth.  
  
The warrior recognized that the boys were trying to help him, so he carefully chewed the small object that had been placed in his mouth. It tasted horrible. It tasted so bad that the man wanted to gag. He managed to choke it down though. He had, after all, been forced to eat much worse things.  
  
Immediately, he started to feel better. He sat up. This time, he didn't start to feel lightheaded.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
"I'm Son Goten!" said the normal looking boy.  
  
The boy with purple hair looked at him like he was embarrassed to be seen with him. "I'm Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Who are you?" asked the chibi Son Goten.  
  
"I'm Bardock," the man said softly. {Maybe Son Goten is related to me… He sure looks like someone from my family.}  
  
The chibi grinned broadly. "You look like my Tousan."  
  
Bardock blinked. That was definitely not what he expected. "What is this… Tousan?"  
  
"It means dad," the purple haired boy said.  
  
Son Goten laughed. "Hai! You look like Daddy!"  
  
{So… Did Turles decide to have children after all?} "What is your Daddy's name, Son Goten?"  
  
"My Tousan is named Son Goku… You don't have to say the 'Son' part, though. That's just our surname."  
  
The other boy looked up. "Briefs is my surname."  
  
"Surname?" {I feel like a world class idiot, now. What world is this anyway?} "Where is this?"  
  
The purple haired boy, Trunks, answered. "A surname is a family name. And this is…" he looked around himself, "…the area around Satan City."  
  
"Satan City?"  
  
"Japan," he looked up at Bardock, seemingly surprised.  
  
"Japan?" Bardock asked dully.  
  
"Grrrrrr… Earth. Chikyuu. The system of Sol."  
  
"Never been here. What am I doing here?"  
  
Trunks growled again. "How am I supposed to know? I only found you, you know!"  
  
Bardock sat down; he was feeling very confused. For some reason that he couldn't comprehend, he liked this place… He liked these kids, too. Their actions were incomprehensible. Why would the go out of their way to help a warrior that they didn't even know?  
  
He got back up. As he did so, he could hear a loud voice calling in the distance (The distance from which it was calling was coming closer, too.).  
  
The voice yelled out some obscenities, and told the "Spawn of Kakkarot" to come back with his son. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
Bardock's chibi lookalike leapt at the sound of the voice. "I didn't kidnap him!!! He kidnapped me!!!"  
  
"Oh, no! It's Dad!" Trunks wore a look of panic.  
  
"What do you have to worry about, Trunks? Vegeta will kill me before you, any day!"  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and nodded in unison. "Run!" They looked at Bardock and Goten said, "Sorry, we gotta go! If he catches us, I die!" They blasted of at speeds that Bardock didn't think he could match if his life depended on it.  
  
{Did the chibi say "Vegeta"? The… prince?… is here? Impossible. It's preposterous…} "How can this be?" he murmured to himself.  
  
A moment later a short man with a spiky crewcut (Sorry, people… I just love that haircut of Vegeta's. *^-^*) landed on the ground a few feet away from him. Fortunately, it didn't look like the prince.  
  
"Where did the brats go?" the man grumbled. "You!" he glared at Bardock, "Where did they go?"  
  
Bardock blinked. It reminded him so much of how the prince spoke to people. "They took off that…" he lifted his hand to point. He wasn't given the chance to finish, lifting his hand or speaking.  
  
"You! You look like that third-class good-for-nothing baka, Kakkarot! Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
Bardock was more than a little shocked. He was starting to see even more of a resemblance between this man and the prince. "I'm…"  
  
"Spit it out already!"  
  
"Bardock," he finished.  
  
To say that this guy looked shocked would be a bit of an understatement. "YOU are Bardock? Hai, you are…" he breathed, still in shock, "but… you're supposed to be dead."  
  
"You know me?" Bardock asked curiously. He lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head in what he didn't know was a classic Son gesture.  
  
"Not really. I just thought that I SAW you die. I was on Frieza's ship when he blew up Vegeta-sei. It has been a long time…"  
  
Bardock was even more confused than he had been earlier. He decided to put the subject on the one thing that he heard which sounded familiar. Kakkarot. "I heard you call that boy 'Spawn of Kakkarot'… What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"…" The man, {Vegeta}, Bardock reminded himself, was speechless… for a moment. "Kakkarot is your son, isn't he?"  
  
"Well… My son is named Kakkarot, if that's what you're asking."  
  
"Kakkarot lives on this planet. That was his brat and my brat."  
  
"You mean… you really are Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Hn. King, now."  
  
Bardock immediately fell down to one knee. "I apologize, sire. Your hair…"  
  
Vegeta unconsciously brought his hand to his head and scowled. "Onna cut it."  
  
"You have a mate?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Hai."  
  
Bardock smiled. "This must be a different time… Last time I saw you, you were only ten. Now you have a woman and a brat. I must say, I'm proud."  
  
Vegeta suddenly remembered that Bardock and his own father had been on friendly terms when he was a child. "Kakkarot must have gotten that disgusting habit from you…"  
  
"What disgusting habit?"  
  
"Of treating me like he's my equal."  
  
"Oh…" Bardock was slightly confused. He had gotten along pretty well with the old king, but why did Vegeta find that so disturbing? Was it the idea that strange to him? On the battlefield, respect comes with strength and intelligence… not to mention cunning… not rank.  
  
"That brain damaged moron…"  
  
"Brain damaged? How did that happen?"  
  
"Well…" Vegeta shrugged. "I'm not certain, but it happened a short time after he arrived on the planet… or else the inhabitants would be mostly dead." He glared in the direction that the chibis had gone. "They're hiding themselves…" he sighed, resigned. "Onna is going to be pissed."  
  
Bardock couldn't help but find it amusing that his prince… king… was acting so whipped… by some onna, no less. "So… Son Goten is my grandson…"  
  
"Hn. Kakkarot would be pissed if I just left you out here… so would Onna…" Bardock smiled upon hearing that, "so, I suppose that I should just bring you back to Capsule Corps (form here on, it will be "CC") with me. I hope you can keep up…"  
  
"If you're as fast as the little ones, there's no way I could keep up with you… you'll have to fly pretty slow." Bardock almost laughed at Vegeta's expression. "You can tell me what happened since the destruction of Vegeta- sei, as we go…" 


	2. So You're... My Son?

****A/N: This may get a little bizarre as the story progresses. I don't know anything about Bardock except what I've read about him, so he may be a little OOC. Anything else? I don't know.  
  
Thank you…  
  
Jen… for being the first to review this story. I do plan on continuing as best I can… which might be better if I were given a few suggestions… *hint, hint?*  
  
Burenda… *huggles* I read "A Wish For The Past" and I loved it. I'm actually kinda shocked that you found this so quickly though… *^-^* You know? You should be famous…  
  
Jade… Vegeta had a crew cut in GT… I thought it was cute… *grins*.  
  
Did anybody notice the pun in the title?  
  
Disclaimer: You know? I always forget…  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC… all that kind of stuff… Nothing naughty though… Nothing that would cause my parents to become violent should they read it… minor bad language… yadda yadda…****  
  
*  
  
He was having a little trouble swallowing the whole story. Kakkarot should be dead a hundred times over if what Vegeta said was even half true. All in all, the whole affair was giving Bardock a massive headache.  
  
For some unknown reason, Kakkarot had only died twice. Bardock was proud of his son. He never expected to see him again, after he was shipped off to Chikyuu, but it was wonderful, getting a chance to see what his son had become.  
  
They were just arriving at CC, which happened to be Prince, no, King Vegeta's home. {I'll never be able to think of him as king…} Bardock smiled. His smile wasn't like his son's smile. It was similar to one of Vegeta's, only softer. {I'll always be correcting myself…} As his smile widened it became increasingly similar to the smile that often graced Goku's face.  
  
Vegeta noticed the look. He was surprised that someone raised on Vegeta- sei was able to make such an expression. "What is so amusing?" he asked, exasperated. The look on the respected commander's face was too much to take. He was showing his similarities to Kakkarot, and Vegeta didn't like that.  
  
"It's going to be hard," Bardock mused, "to think of you as king. Less than a half hour ago, I saw you as a ten year old prince… now I see you as an adult, hair cut short, and with a child of your own, and you're king now… Let's just say that I'm having a hard time adjusting." He laughed.  
  
Vegeta had always had entertaining mood swings. The only difference now was that Vegeta could easily kill him. Bardock wasn't worried though, after all, he was really living on borrowed time. He should be dead.  
  
Vegeta had no clue as to why that would be funny. "I'll tell Onna to call Kakkarot." He walked into the building uneasily. It seemed like he was trying not to break anything. He turned to Bardock. "You break it, you buy it," he said, "and since I know that you have no money, you'll buy it with your life. Got that?"  
  
"I do know how to avoid breaking things, milord." Bardock grinned. "Why so worried about it, though?"  
  
Vegeta shuddered, "Can't stand Onna's shrieking."  
  
Bardock chuckled. It was amusing to see the royalty of Vegeta-sei so… whipped.  
  
"Onna!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"What now, Vegeta? Did you bring back Goten and Trunks?"  
  
"Iie! They went into hiding."  
  
"That's because you're always threatening Goten. Now it'll be days before they come back, baka yaro!" The loud onna's voice was coming from upstairs. "I should have asked Gohan to go get them. He's nicer, and they aren't afraid of him." A beautiful face surrounded by blue hair peeked over the stair railing.  
  
"Call Kakkarot." Vegeta glared up at the pretty face.  
  
"Why don't you?" she asked loudly.  
  
{Kuso! Her voice makes my head hurt. How can Vegeta stand this?} Bardock gained a little more respect for the prince, {King.}, he reminded himself again.  
  
"Because, I never use that stupid contraption. You expect me to know how to use it?"  
  
She sighed, resigned, "What do you want me to call him for?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Just tell him that I found someone that he should meet."  
  
"Are you saying that you found a wandering psychiatrist?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled sourly. "Would that it were."  
  
Bardock feigned a pout. "Are you saying that you don't like me, milord?"  
  
The onna laughed. "Who are you? Come out where I can see you."  
  
Bardock stepped up beside Vegeta, who growled. Paying no mind to this, Bardock studied the woman. After a moment, he nodded. SHE, on the other hand, stared in shock.  
  
"So-Son K-Kun? No, you're not Son Kun, but… you look so much like him…" Bardock wondered what the onna was talking about. Her confusion was almost funny, though. "Kami…" she whispered. "Okay, Vegeta, I'll go call Son Kun. He might be surprised too." She left the staircase in a hurry.  
  
"Milord?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What is the onna's name? Since she is your mate, I'd prefer to address her properly."  
  
"Onna's name is Bulma."  
  
Bardock grinned the grin that his son was famous for.  
  
"Don't laugh about it. Her surname is…"  
  
"Briefs. I know. That's what your brat told me. And his name," Bardock chuckled, "Trunks. Why'd you let her get away with that?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "She absolutely refused to follow my family tradition…"  
  
Bardock nearly facevaulted. This was hilarious. The naming tradition of the royalty of Vegeta-sei was pushed aside by a ningen family's underwear naming tradition? Bardock laughed harder. {Wonder what she'd name a girl? Bra? Panty?}  
  
Bulma's voice called out from the top of the stairs, "He'll be here any… Eeek! Son Kun! Be careful when you do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!" she yelled at someone that Bardock couldn't see.  
  
"Gomen, Bulma. I didn't mean to scare you like that…" a soft, cheerful voice answered.  
  
"You should have remembered what happened last time!!!"  
  
"Kakkarot!" Vegeta decided to interfere. "Come down here. There is someone here that you would like to meet."  
  
"Coming…"  
  
"No flying in the house, Goku!" Bulma's voice called out again.  
  
"Gomen…"  
  
Bardock shook his head. "He apologizes too much."  
  
"Hai," muttered Vegeta.  
  
Bardock watched his lookalike walk down the stairs. This one looked more like him than the boy from earlier had. The only differences between them that Bardock could see were their clothes, and facial expressions… and Bardock's scar.  
  
The other man walked completely up to him before saying anything, and when he did, it was directed at Vegeta. "Since when did you put a mirror in the living room, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped. "Kakkarot…"  
  
Bardock spoke, "So…" his voice lowered to barely above a whisper, "you're my son…"  
  
**** Oooh! Cliffy! *hides from assassins under bed*  
  
*silence reigns for a few minutes…* Are they gone yet?  
  
Okay! I guess so… *climbs out from under bed* *the sound of a gunshot rings through the room* *screams* I guess not! *dives back under bed* If you wanna help me, let me know, okay? 


	3. Goku Remembers... How in the...?

****A/N:  
  
Thank you…  
  
Pupetta… Yeah… I'm working on it…  
  
Frozenflower… *^-~* Yeah… Vegeta's so whipped… tee, hee.  
  
vulk90… I'm trying, and it's about to get worse *laughs insanely*.  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire… It will get even more so…  
  
Jen… I've only seen pictures… from what I've seen, he gets a mustache too…  
  
Burenda… Sorry… I enjoyed your fic… he seemed kind of sad in your last chap, though…  
  
Papa Bear… I'm trying.  
  
JessIchi… Will… am doing.  
  
SSJ Lunar Guard… I will be trying not to let it fizzle…  
  
Colta… Cliffhangers are so evil…  
  
Celtic Angel… *@_@* You liked it that much?  
  
sakura117us… I like it too…  
  
Disclaimer: Whadayaknow? I remembered…  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC… all that kind of stuff… Nothing naughty though… Nothing that would cause my parents to become violent should they read it… minor bad language… yadda yadda… But there's some Naughty Talk in this part. One must remember that Saiyajin don't mind talking about their sex-life…****  
  
*  
  
Son Kun's eyes widened as he realized that this was NOT a trick mirror. "Aber…, Ihre Toten (I'm using German for Saiyan-go, this means "But… You're dead!)!" A nervous look crossed his face and was quickly replaced with a sheepish grin.  
  
Vegeta stared in shock. "Was die face fucking Hölle (What the fucking hell)!?"  
  
Son Kun laughed nervously, "Uhmmm… Gotta go! ChiChi's calling me!"  
  
He put two fingers to his forehead, and Vegeta seized his arm. At the same time, Bardock grasped his other arm.  
  
They landed outside of the Son home. Goku panicked, "Oh, shit!" He pulled away, abruptly.  
  
Vegeta cursed, "Sie bemuttern fucking bastard (You mother fucking bastard)!" If Vegeta hadn't been looking for it, he would have missed the anger that flashed in Son Kun's eyes.  
  
Bardock stood back, looking very confused. He had been told that his son couldn't remember anything from Vegeta-sei. This new development suggested that Kakkarot was more deceptive than one would think.  
  
In the meantime, Goku glared at Vegeta. "Who did you say I fucked?"  
  
"Sie verdammten dreimal flutfa slutfallhammer (You thrice damned slut monkey)!" Gohan and Piccolo were just stepping out of the house. Gohan's mouth dropped open as Goku flashed Super Saiyajin and decked Vegeta in the jaw!  
  
Bardock spoke, "Vegeta deserved that."  
  
Gohan speaks, "I definitely agree with that…!"  
  
Piccolo blinked. "You understood that?"  
  
"Uhmmm… Nani?"  
  
Vegeta sat up. "Since when," he held his jaw, carefully, "did you understand Saiyan-go?"  
  
Goku slapped himself. "Oops… I don't?" he asked hopefully, still in Super Saiyajin form. "That was instinct?" he asked, searching for an excuse. He turned back to normal.  
  
Bardock chuckled, "I woulda decked you too, if you called me a slut monkey."  
  
Piccolo shook his head. This went completely against what he knew of Goku.  
  
Gohan finally noticed Bardock. "Uhmmm… who are you?" Goku seemed happy with the change in subject.  
  
Vegeta growled, "First I want to know how Kakkarot knows Saiyan-go."  
  
Goku laughed nervously. "Don't know."  
  
"Yeah fucking right! You shouldn't have even understood what I said, much less reacted like a proper Saiyajin!"  
  
Goku mumbled under his breath, "Saiyajin? Proper? Then how do you explain the jungle run?"  
  
The only one who understood what he said was Piccolo. Piccolo wondered about the last bit, "What do you mean by 'jungle run'?"  
  
Goku laughed nervously, "What are you talking about?" Then he mumbled, "Hint, hint!"  
  
Bardock snorted with laughter. This was better than seeing Vegeta whipped by a tiny ningen onna!  
  
Piccolo snorted, also amused, "If you don't want it heard, Goku, you shouldn't say it out loud. So, what's the jungle run?"  
  
Bardock snickered at fond memories. He snickered again when he remembered that Nameks were asexual. Piccolo was about to get an earful.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked."  
  
Vegeta took a whole half hour explaining certain Saiyajin mating practices. When he finished, Piccolo was blushing. Goku smiled and said, "Well, ChiChi sure enjoys them."  
  
Gohan's voice cut him off, "Dad, I really don't need to hear about what you do with Mom." His face was very red.  
  
"Huh?" Goku blinked innocently.  
  
Bardock grinned, "Kakkarot's a unique kind of Saiyajin. He's the product of the jungle run. Wilder Kind. So was Raditz."  
  
An uncomfortable look passed over Vegeta's features. He remembered how hard Raditz had been to restrain… Raditz had been what is often called a berserker. That both he and Kakkarot were the products of a jungle run explained a lot.  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head. He had no idea what was so significant about that. "Gohan and Goten too."  
  
A nervous look crossed Vegeta's face. Kakkarot's family was definitely strange. This was NOT a normal subject for conversation.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "I thought that I had felt some high kis the night before the Cell Games…"  
  
Gohan groaned, and Piccolo flushed. Gohan flushed and hid his face in his hands. Goku gave him a strange look. "So," Goku said, "What have you and Videl been up to lately?"  
  
Gohan looked up. His face was beet red. He disappeared rather suddenly. Goku scratched the back of his head.  
  
"When," asked Vegeta, "did you teach him that little trick?"  
  
Goku blinked innocently, "Nani?"  
  
*  
  
Goku was forced to reveal all. In a few short hours, he went from innocent, powerful idiot, to slightly less than innocent, powerful damn- good actor. By the time that ChiChi got home (she had been out shopping), the Saiyajin were all lounging around the living room, eating comfortably. The Namek stood aside watching.  
  
Goku glanced up at his wife when she entered the room. "Secret's out," he said.  
  
She didn't look upset. In fact she looked kind of glad. "Good," she said. "Now you can quit acting like a kid."  
  
Goku grimaced. "I'm not that bad… And I DON'T act like a kid… otherwise you wouldn't have any."  
  
ChiChi blushed, "Well… I always wanted a little girl…"  
  
Piccolo nearly facevaulted. "I don't need to hear about your plans for the night!"  
  
The Saiyajin all laughed; Bardock laughed the loudest…, which is probably what drew ChiChi's notice. "Who is that?" she asked, only just noticing the warrior.  
  
Goku laughed, "This is my Otousan."  
  
"Ahem? How'd that happen?" she seemed a little shocked.  
  
"Apparently… a jungle run."  
  
"Hmm…" she smiled. Goku laughed nervously.  
  
He glanced at Vegeta, "Gonna have to postpone tomorrow's sparring session."  
  
Vegeta lifted an eyebrow and smirked. Bardock laughed, this lady was funny.  
  
Piccolo glared around the room, "I'm leaving!"  
  
ChiChi snickered at him. "If only we'd have known of his aversion to sex in the past…"  
  
Bardock nearly fell out of his seat. What a funny onna! And his daughter- in-law, too…  
  
**** Sorry to just drop it there… I didn't have anything to add… Hints and suggestions for the story are quite welcome… Sorry if you were horrified by the sex talk… so was Piccolo… *grins* Don't worry. Talk is as far as I'm going! 


	4. Fate Revealed. Videl Comes to Visit...

****A/N: Oh, Kami! I thought that I would be in trouble for that last one… *giggles* You know… peeps upset about the sex talk… This is supposed to be a humor fic…!  
  
Thank you…  
  
Vegeta Jr… I really try to make them long, but sometimes I get to a point where… *looks up* Hmmm? Oh, I was rambling again, wasn't I? *blushes*  
  
Burenda… This chapter will explain all… I think. Goku will explain all… or I will… I think.  
  
Rainymalamute… Okay… yet another person to email…  
  
Ratha… What does ROTFLMAO mean? Goku's smarter than everybody thinks… And it's generally believed that Piccolo is embarrassed by… physical relationships… Yeah, *sighs* Bardock is cool *drools*.  
  
Celtic Angel… I loved last chapter too… I'm writing! I'm emailing!  
  
Disclaimer: I have amnesia. I think I am Mr. Toriyama… What? I'm a girl? Well… that explains a few things… I guess I don't own it… too bad.  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC… all that kind of stuff… Saiyajin have no modesty, so… they wouldn't be embarrassed that easily… at least, not like us ningen.  
  
Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{}" and Bardock's visions will come between these "".****  
  
*  
  
Bardock chuckled quietly in the corner. He hadn't really gotten to talk to his son yet, but watching everything that was going on was more fun than he had had in years… his time. Vegeta's story had Kakkarot portrayed as a ditz who also happened to be a great fighter, but reality had, much to the Prince's, {King's,} Bardock reminded himself, surprise, proven him wrong.  
  
He decided, right upon seeing and hearing her, that he liked his son's mate. She was beautiful and had the most wonderful sense of humor. He was glad to find that his son's mate was cunning enough to make up for what she lacked in strength.  
  
He was the almost silent witness to the change in the attitudes of Kakkarot's friends. The shock that passed over the Namek's face had been wonderful… and the way Vegeta's face had twitched… He chuckled again. At least these people were amusing. He hadn't laughed so much since he had caught Toma in the beer barrel…  
  
His face settled into a serious expression. Toma… Totepo, Panboukin and Celipa... Everyone that he had known, for that matter, were gone. He shook his head. His sudden change of mood would probably attract attention, and at the moment, attention was the last thing he wanted.  
  
He smiled and quietly excused himself. He would be able to think more easily in the fresh air… This room was just a little to crowded for his tastes.  
  
He finally managed to make it to the door. Once outside, he stretched and reflected on all that he had heard that day.  
  
What Vegeta had told him: Kakkarot had been hit on the head as a child and lost his memories. He seemed almost child-like, most of the time, and yet… he became a vicious fighter when roused… not only vicious, but cunning too. Bardock laughed. Kakkarot had shown that he could be cunning…  
  
Then there was what Kakkarot himself had said. He had had amnesia up until he was around fifteen, and had had his first senzu bean. Senzu beans could take care of almost any physical damage. Viruses and the like wouldn't be affected, but any physical problem that lowered one's energy level would be healed. Kakkarot preferred what he had become to what he was supposed to become, therefore, he didn't change. His memories, everything had come back… everything but the vicious instinct that would have caused him to destroy all life on the planet.  
  
Bardock was definitely proud of his son. It wasn't easy to defy one's programming…  
  
He drifted off… To anyone who would have seen, it would have appeared that he was taking a nap…  
  
(Bardock's vision, duh!) He stood in the middle of the desert. A young child attacked his son and Vegeta (merged as Vegeto). The boy laughed as he dodged "Vegeto's" fists. The fight wore on until it was apparent that Vegeto was loosing. How could a child be so strong? A malevolent gleam entered the boy's eyes as he rammed his fist through Vegeto's body. Vegeto coughed up blood. His eyes widened in pain. A soft glow enveloped his body as he separated into two entities that were Kakkarot and Vegeta. They lay passed out on the ground at the boy's feet, dying. The boy grinned maliciously at Bardock. He lifted his bloody hand to beckon Bardock closer…  
  
Bardock gasped in shock as he came back to. That was bloody wicked. He stood up to go back inside as somebody flew up to the house.  
  
The black haired girl landed three yards away from Bardock. "Hey, Goku- san, is Gohan home?" she asked walking a little closer.  
  
Bardock blinked. He WAS NOT Kakkarot. "I am not Kakkarot," he said evenly.  
  
"I didn't say Kakkarot…" she began, glaring.  
  
"Same thing. I'm not him. And last I saw, Gohan was high-tailing it out of here in a fit of embarrassment. Who are you?"  
  
She seemed flustered, "I'm Videl. If you're not Son Goku, then… Who are you?"  
  
"I am Bardock. Kakkarot is my son…" he snorted at the inadvertent pun.  
  
"You're Gohan's grandpa? You don't look that old," she spoke accusingly.  
  
"I'm not that old," he shrugged. He suddenly wanted to hear more of the wild chatter that was coming from indoors. He turned towards the house.  
  
The girl shrieked. Bardock winced. Did all of the ningen females sound like that?  
  
"Nani?" he growled, turning back around.  
  
"Was that a… a… t-t-tai-tail?" she asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Nani?" he mumbled. What was so shocking about his tail? It came to him as a shock when he realized that ningen didn't have tails, {But they look so much like Saiyajin! How could they not have tails?}. "Hai, that is my tail," he said proudly. He was rather fond of his tail.  
  
The girl was hyperventilating. "You have a tail?"  
  
"Hai, I have a tail."  
  
She shivered. "That's weird…"  
  
**** Okay… once again, I'm leaving it for now… maybe some of the other Z senshi will see Bardock in the next chapter, but for now… sayonara! 


	5. Disturbed by Tails and Visions... Gohan ...

****A/N: I still haven't managed to get rid of the fairy… Writer's Block Fairy attacked again!!! I really should ask for someone's help with that… Hey! Bardock!!! Help me!!! What? You need Mister Toriyama-sama's permission?… Gosh, I gotta work on that…  
  
*waves flag around* Hey all! Sorry! Last chapter when I mentioned Vegeto, I meant Gogeta! Vegeto is a permanent fusion! I WAS WRONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
  
Grrr… Flames…  
  
hi… If you don't like it, don't read it… Yes, people, this is my first flame. I was kind of annoyed, if you're gonna flame, at least leave an id. Then we could all see just how good your stories are!!! Everything will be explained. It may be confusing at first, but I will at least make it coherent. Okay? Also, if your gonna flame me, make sure you spell everything correctly, otherwise you'll just look like an idiot. Of course, you look like one already, anyhow *snickers at spelling mistakes*.  
  
A Very Fat Man… If you don't like it, how come you actually got to the fourth chapter in the first place? Very stupid of you to take that long to decide that you didn't like the fic…  
  
Thank you…  
  
Rae George… Hahaha… I hope so. If it wasn't, that'd be pretty bad on you and your friends… *^-~*  
  
Ratha… *^-^* The senzu bean thing wasn't even my idea… My friend commented on it… and I acted on it!!! We'll get to the kid later… He's actually a character from an older story o mine… in which he was a good guy… I have him all planned out… He's definitely gonna be an oddball (kid? That strong? Must be…). *^~^*  
  
Burenda… Well… languages have a tendency to be passed on… It's not over yet… Videl's still in shock, remember?  
  
marilee… You know… I just managed to get a hold of the Bardock Special… (I downloaded it, and my computer couldn't handle it so all I got was sound… *grr…*) and I found out that I had a really bad characterization of Bardock… *-* He's one of the sourest characters I've ever heard… Except when he's fighting… But I still have a plausible explanation for the way he's acting! It's Post-Mortem Stress! *giggles* He will have a great time though…  
  
Jenn… *^-^* Thanks! Videl might actually play a pretty good part in it… ChiChi too… (Scary how many ChiChi haters there are out there…!) She knows a little… Heard the term a few times… but doesn't know much of it, yet… I don't really speak enough German to make a difference in the world… Honestly… I had to look it up… But it works SO well for Saiya-go! No… I don't take German or live in Germany… although that would be interesting… *^-^* I only got to the first bit of Buu too… But I've found some interesting sources… Music videos and stuff… He looks funny enough with his hair short… add a moustache and… That's disturbing…! Yeah, You double reviewed… But that's okay… *^-^* Thanks for the pointers… Like I said, I can barely remember how to write English correctly… and that's my first language! Trunks and Goten will appear more later on… and Videl only knows a little bit… And what she knows, she isn't too sure of…  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire… *wails with you* I WANT A TAIL TOO-OO! Yeah… *looks around* Me too…  
  
Frozenflower… Goku's a bit OOC… (So's Bardock…) Yeah… Trunks and Goten are… *consults notes* 12 and 13? Gohan and Videl (disturbingly…) aren't quite together yet… but they are good friends…  
  
Jade… I think I answered that question somewhere below… His… conception… *hint* *^-~*  
  
JessIchi… Is it that disturbing…? Can't make promises… Saiyajin aren't very modest…  
  
Wereryu64… hee, hee, hee… The others will appear somewhere… In some of Bardock's visions, he saw some of the others… He'll recognize some of them… *^-~*  
  
Jeril Dragonsoul… Ahhh… you aren't the only one…  
  
sakura117us… I love cliffies! I'll do it again if yah want… *^~^* She'll be… disturbed.  
  
wendy… Me too… Sorry… this one was preplanned…  
  
kyrahai… I explain… a little bit in my Recent Reviewer bit… I'll check'um out…  
  
MiraiXenia18… "…" Look down a ways… slight explanation… *-*  
  
Ebiris… You are CORRECT! I meant Gogeta! I just happen to like Vegeto more (he's sexier)… and I hadn't realized that it was a permanent fusion! *whacks self with keyboard* bhn (*from whacking…*  
  
Professor Authordude… *tries -stubbornly- to figure out what you're saying* Uh-hn… Will try… *^-^*  
  
karena… *grins hugely* That first one cracked me up too… And I'm the one who wrote it… Yup, it's your bad…  
  
TearDrop826… Here ya go… Yeah… you're the only one who got that… I'm not even sure where I snitched the idea from… I just know that somebody else wrote 'um first…  
  
All My Recent Reviewers… Sorry, I haven't updated for a while… I swear! It's the fairy's fault!!! Many of you were concerned with the jungle runs… That is a mating ritual (as some of you guessed…) that may be explained later… One of the characters… Maybe Videl? will ask about it…  
  
For whoever it was that asked about Vegeto (Ebiris)… Yes, I meant Gogeta… Sorry… I just liked Vegeto better, and wanted him in the story… He's sexier than Gogeta… *sighs* I didn't realize that that was a permanent fusion… A friend of mine mentioned it AFTER I wrote the chapter *proceeds to curse in every language that she knows*  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, sir, Mr. Toriyama, sir? I can… have it? You mean it? WHAT? YOU DON'T!? You're mean!!!  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC… all that kind of stuff… Nothing naughty though… Nothing that would cause my parents to become violent should they read it… minor bad language… yadda yadda…  
  
Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{ }" and Bardock's visions will come between these "". This "( )" is me interrupting.****  
  
*  
  
Bardock was mildly confused about what was wrong with the young lady… She was pale and it looked like she was about to pass out. He blinked. Was it that shocking? It was just a tail. He tilted his head, unaware, in his confusion, that he looked just like his son (Plus a scar and a tan… and a scouter, which he had turned off, because it's beeping was annoying him).  
  
"What's wrong with my tail?" he paused, silently waiting for her answer.  
  
"P…people don't have tails…"  
  
He snorted and replied, "Ningen don't."  
  
"That's what I said…" she was interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal a concerned face. Kakkarot. "Son Kun…" she squeaked, "Is this your 'tousan?"  
  
"Hmm?" asked Kakkarot. He scratched the back of his head and grinned, "Oh, hai, that's my 'tousan. Are you all right Videl? I heard you scream…"  
  
"Uhmmm, why does he have a tail?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Hn…" Bardock huffed, "All Saiyajin are born with tails."  
  
She blinked.  
  
Kakkarot grinned hugely, "Hai, I used to have a tail… Now that I think of it… I kinda miss it. It caused a lot of trouble, but, all in all, I kinda wish I still had it…"  
  
Bardock huffed again, "Hn, according to Vegeta, you had it permanently removed… on purpose." He shuddered to think about it… purposely having one's own tail removed…  
  
Kakkarot continued, "Gohan had one to… I think Piccolo had to rip it off, like twice… I cut it off of him once… And there was this other time…"  
  
Bardock shuddered. That poor kid. "Why?"  
  
"He kept turning into an Oozaru…" Kakkarot shrugged, "What else could we do?"  
  
Videl looked like she was gonna choke… "G-g-Gohan had a t-tail?"  
  
"Of course," huffed Bardock. "He IS Saiyajin you know."  
  
She laughed weakly, "I thought it was Saiyaman?"  
  
Bardock blinked. {What the…? The kid sure had an odd sense of humor… must have got it from his mother…} "You could say that," he agreed. He turned to the door again.  
  
Kakkarot stopped him, "Uhmmm, 'Tousan?"  
  
"Hai, Kakkarot?"  
  
"Whatcha come out here for in the first place?"  
  
"Hn, fresh air. It's a bit crowded in there."  
  
"Oh…" he thought for a moment, "Hey Videl, Gohan should be back in a while, wanna come inside?"  
  
"Uhmm… sure…" she blinked at Bardock and glared, "You didn't tell me your name!"  
  
"Hai, I did," Bardock lifted an eyebrow. What a strange girl… "Bardock…"  
  
"Oh, yeah…" she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Actually…" Bardock said, "I think I'll stay out here a bit longer… It's a bit crowded inside… and I want to think."  
  
Kakkarot blinked. "Hmm… Okay! C'mon inside Videl."  
  
She paused, giving Bardock an odd look, before nodding her head and following him inside.  
  
As they walked in, Bardock heard her ask, "What's a Saiyajin?"  
  
At that, both of his eyebrows raised. She was friends with his family and didn't know what a Saiyajin was? That was… disturbing.  
  
(Hey, hey! It's time to get Bardock back into character!!!)  
  
He leaned against the wall. He knew he had not been acting like he normally did… He briefly pondered what was wrong with him. It became clear fairly quickly. Stress. All the stress of the past few weeks (his time) had suddenly dissipated, leaving him… higher than a kite.  
  
{Damn, have I got problems…} he thought. {I suppose I could try to figure out that vision… Let's see… I was in the middle of some kind of desert… There was a chibi… attacking a golden haired man… Was he a Super Saiyajin? (He does not know about Gogeta… He just saw a Super Saiyajin… and that's all…) The boy had been laughing. What kind of chibi could laugh in the face of the kind of power that this man had displayed? The Super Saiyajin had lost!!! The child punched him through the gut and he… turned into Kakkarot and Vegeta-sama… Then, the boy had beckoned to me… "Come closer…" He was all but saying it…!} Bardock shivered… "How could a chibi do that?" {I wonder what would have happened if the dream had continued…}  
  
Just then Bardock heard someone self-consciously clear his throat. His back jerked straight, automatically. {Nan de kuso? ("What the fuck?" Did I spell it right?)}  
  
Gohan stared blankly at him. "How could a chibi do what?"  
  
Bardock blinked back, "Nani?"  
  
Gohan tilted his head to the side. "You said, 'How could a chibi do that?' Do what?"  
  
Bardock stared at his grandson for a moment… "I said that out loud?"  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"Hn… A dream… about a golden warrior taken down by a small boy… and splitting into two entities as he fell… Two entities that I most definitely recognize…" Bardock shrugged, "Didn't go beyond that… except the boy seemed to want me to come closer… ungh…"  
  
"Two entities? Forming a 'golden warrior'?"  
  
Bardock nodded. How disturbing… The boy was actually taking him seriously.  
  
"You recognized them…?" Gohan prompted.  
  
He nodded again, "Vegeta no Ouji and Kakkarot… disturbing, ne?"  
  
Gohan blinked… twice. "Did they tell you about that?"  
  
Now it was Bardock's turn to blink. "Nani? Told me what?"  
  
"About the Fusion Ha (That is definitely not the correct name for it… Anybody know the Japanese name for it?)." He tilted his head to the side. "They didn't, did they?"  
  
Bardock didn't answer. He was searching his mind for anything resembling "Fusion Ha". Finally, he decided that, although he had heard many strange things this day, "Fusion Ha" was definitely not amongst them. He shook his head.  
  
"Well," Gohan said quietly, "Who you saw… That was Gogeta… my father and Vegeta merged as one person… and transformed into Super Saiyajin."  
  
Bardock was, to put it mildly, stunned. That was possible? Two people literally becoming one person without one somehow permanently absorbing the other? How bizarre…  
  
Gohan chuckled… "You seemed so shocked that I listened… But, I suppose you should know… I've seen much stranger things in my life than someone else having visions… That is what it was, ne?"  
  
Bardock nodded.  
  
"Well… Tell me the whole thing. If this chibi was powerful enough to take out Gogeta, we should probably train… but it's always good to know as much as possible first…"  
  
**** Looks like I was wrong about the cliffy and Z senshi… Oh, well… eventually… Don't let sex disturb you any more than necessary… After all… if it weren't for sex… I wouldn't be writing this fic… And you wouldn't be reading it… 


	6. A Little Time Before Trouble.....

****A/N: Hey all! Guess what? Chibi Vegeta said that since he is the Saiyajin no Ouji, he can do whatever he wants to… He said he'd help! But… There are conditions… He said if I kill his Mirai counterpart that he would stop helping! Well… I'll just cross that road-block when I get to it…  
  
I'm gonna start using other POVs, so… be happy. The world doesn't occur through one, but many pairs of eyes! (That's a good quote… and I made it up myself… *^~^*)  
  
nene… Yeah… I'm trying with that… It's definitely not my first language… *^- ^*  
  
Burenda… I'm typing this and am on IM with you at the same time… *^-^* Thanks for the suggestions… I kinda try and do that usually… They don't usually read it until later…  
  
sakura117… No cliffy this time…  
  
Catastrophe… Thanks *^-^*  
  
Disclaimer: Since he's so selfish… I don't get it… probably never will… *sob*  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC… all that kind of stuff… Nothing naughty though… Nothing that would cause my parents to become violent should they read it… minor bad language… yadda yadda…  
  
Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{ }" and Bardock's visions will come between these "". This "( )" is me interrupting. A change of scene will be noted as "*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*", that will also mean a change in POV. Okay? ****  
  
*  
  
(This one does NOT start from Bardock's POV…)  
  
The pod barely had enough room inside of it for an adult… but that didn't bother the boy at all. What bothered him was the fact that it would take nearly a year to get where he was going. That meant that he had to go into stasis. He hated stasis. He would stay awake a bit longer, though, before he went into stasis.  
  
He sent his senses wandering. There… He felt the ki of the place he was going to. It felt odd… The ki was stronger than the reports said, but was still pitifully weak. He would have no trouble dealing with the people on that world.  
  
He thought again on the reason that he was supposed to go there.  
  
His Eminence was worried about the owners of the larger ki. Not to long ago, they were as weak as newborns… At the rate that they improved, they would soon be a threat to His Eminence. They probably didn't even know who he was… In a year… The boy yawned… In a year, they would know…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(What? Another vision?) Kakkarot faced the boy alone… He wore a confident smirk. He stood quietly for a moment, then, with a shout ascended straight to SSJ3. He looked somewhat worn already. It was evident that he realized the boy's strength, for he attacked immediately. The boy dodged his fists easily and countered with a simple ki blast that easily threw back the long haired warrior.  
  
Vegeta-sama stood to the side, powered up to SSJ2, firing one blast after another. His blasts seemed to have absolutely no effect on the dark chibi. He finally attacked physically. The boy didn't even look up. Vegeta got right up to him before the chibi even moved. With an easy, feline grace, the boy turned and slapped Vegeta-sama back with his tail… {Hn! He has a tail!!! Is he a Saiyajin? No… he can't be… There is something… not right about the tail…} Bardock cursed himself for standing back and yelled, "Fuse! Kami damn you! Fuse!!!" {Wait… No… That doesn't help! What can?} He powered up a blast of his own and sent it flying at the boy. It was futile, he knew, but it was something he had to do… Just as he'd had to attempt to blast Freiza… even knowing that it was futile…  
  
He snapped to, with a gasp for air… {Where am I? Oh, yeah… I'm at… what did he call it? Capsule Corps… Kuso… I could really use a drink after that one. Gohan will want to know… So will Kakkarot and Vegeta-sama…} He shook his head and got up. {What's the time? Ah… predawn… Oh, well. That works for me… I can train until breakfast… Vegeta-sama said that I could use the Gravity Room (henceforth noted as "GR") if he wasn't in it… Is he? Nope… What a way to start the day…}  
  
He stood to dress in the clothes that Bulma-san had provided for him. Loose, black gi pants and a dull green top… His clothes had been utterly destroyed when Freiza's blast had hit him… All that had remained when the chibis found him were the tattered remains of his pants, his boots, his bandana (still stained with blood… he hasn't bothered washing it yet) and one of his gloves (You know? I can't believe that I forgot to mention this…). His son had offered him a shirt once they were inside of his house… It was such a garish orange that Bardock had to force himself to accept it…  
  
{Oh, well…} He sighed and stepped out the door, looking back once, noting the overly bright décor. If this was permanent, he would definitely have to redecorate…  
  
He left without another look back, so he could start training. He doubted he'd be able to turn the tide in the battle that he knew was coming, but he would still do his best to prepare…  
  
**** Look! No cliffy!  
  
Chibi Vegeta- Why not?  
  
'Cause I said so!  
  
Chibi Vegeta- I thought you liked being evil…  
  
Nah… it's just a front…  
  
Chibi Vegeta- *glares* I won't help anybody who's not as evil as me!  
  
*begs* Okay, okay…! I'll try to do it next time… *winks at audience* *thinks "He's actually behaving better than I thought… Especially after the tail slap to his Mirai…"* 


	7. Coffee Flavored Ice Cream...

****A/N: You really should thank Chibi Vegeta… With his help, I'm getting these chapters out quicker than ever… *^~^*  
  
Thank you…  
  
Burenda… The colors suit him, don't yah think? Sorry… in case you're bored, here's another filler…  
  
Whoever it was who put me on their favorites list… Here's a big, virtual kiss. I love you! *wipes eyes dramatically, with a sniff*  
  
Disclaimer: Chibi Vegeta- She don't own didly squat.  
  
He's rude, but he's right *sighs*.  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC… all that kind of stuff… minor bad language… yadda yadda…  
  
Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{ }" and Bardock's visions will come between these "". This "( )" is me interrupting. A computer's voice will be between these, " ' ' ". A change of POV will be "*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*". Scene changes will be "*". Okay? ****  
  
*  
  
Bardock slowly became used to his son's oddball friends, although they adjusted to him very quickly… He had a few shocks… He had seen some of these people in his visions.  
  
The short fellow, Krillin, was a rather humorous character. He related many stories of his and Kakkarot's adventures as chibis. Vegeta-sama's mate had quite a few to tell also.  
  
The adults' stories seemed to center around serious adventures (Krillin's went into great detail on the humorous parts, though…). When the chibis started telling stories, they centered around things like mooning the "bad guys" and playing pranks on Vegeta-sama.  
  
Goten and Trunks, and even Marron, all seemed to latch onto Bardock, which disturbed the said Saiyajin. Very soon, he became a "target" for pranks, though.  
  
He had been on Chikyuu-sei for only -what?- a month, and the worst they had done as of yet, was dye all of his clothes in multiple neon colors. Fortunately, it didn't affect the black pants, so everyone was saved from a disturbed Bardock chibi hunting buck-naked (Wah! Image! *giggles*). He absolutely refused to wear those colors! For the most part, though, they couldn't get him to react to their pranks.  
  
They were actually disturbed at what lengths they had to go through to get a reaction…  
  
He had a few more visions of the coming conflict. Each time he paid more and more attention to little details that would tell when this was going to occur… and other things. Who all was there? Who was hurt, who still stood?  
  
He finally decided that it would be almost a full cycle of the planet before trouble came. After a bit of discussion with the others, it was decided to train as hard as possible up until the stranger arrived.  
  
The chibis decided to stop playing pranks for a while, and joined the adults in training. Bardock was amazed at their power… Hell, he was amazed at Kakkarot's power first and foremost…  
  
They were all training hard, but Bardock trained harder than anybody else… They were so much stronger than him that he knew he would probably never catch up to them. But he would try. And if he didn't make it, he would try, try again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The chibi awoke with a start. {Why did the computer wake me?}  
  
'We are in need of fuel.'  
  
{Kuso!}  
  
'There is an occupied planet nearby. Shall we stop?'  
  
"Hai," the boy grumbled. Delays. He hated delays.  
  
Might as well have fun while he was on the planet, right? No killing though. He only killed when he had to. Or on orders.  
  
{Maybe they have an amusement park? Maybe there're other people my age. Maybe…} His train of thought paused. He shook his head as he realized that it didn't matter. Even if there were other chibis there, they would be too innocent for him to make friends with.  
  
He sighed, not for the first time wishing that he had never left home in the first place. What was he thinking? How had he left? He didn't remember leaving.  
  
He shook his head again. It didn't matter. What mattered now was that he had to earn his keep, and that meant kill when he was ordered to. Well, he was about to get a few days off from acting like a proper soldier.  
  
He grinned at that. His tail twitched at the thought of things like water parks and mugs of steamed milk and bowls of stew, {Yum!}.  
  
'Max? We will be landing in -three- minutes.' (Insert countdown…)  
  
*  
  
There were things that were even better than steamed milk, Max decided as he licked the ice cream off of his chin. It was "coffee" flavored, and as he heard, both ice cream and coffee come from Chikyuu-sei.  
  
{Maybe I should defect, and live the rest of my life on Chikyuu-sei eating coffee-flavored ice cream and… Hn, this is so good…} He realized that he was drooling as he ate it, but, for now, he didn't really care. He wondered what other kinds of good food there were on Chikyuu-sei…  
  
The only people he HAD to kill were the one's generating the high ki, so, he DIDN'T have to destroy everyone else… He could kidnap some gourmet chefs and live the rest of his life (some six hundred or so years) in bliss. It didn't really occur to him that a nine year old should not get to eat whatever they want.  
  
Maybe he didn't really want to fight anybody on the planet… but His Eminence was infinitely more powerful than Max could ever hope to be… at least that's what everybody always told him.  
  
Of course they could just be lying through their asses.  
  
'BEEP' His earring (which was a communication device, similar to a scouter) warned him that his ship was ready. It was time to go.  
  
{Kisama… And I was just starting to have fun…}  
  
**** Well, decided that I just had to flesh out the villain… He's not the cold-blooded type that most of the villains seem to be. After all, he's just nine years old! I was just about drooling when I wrote the bit about coffee flavored ice cream… *drools*  
  
Chibi Vegeta- Hey! This is the bad guy! You're not supposed to let him have good things like ice cream!  
  
He's got to have some weakness!  
  
Chibi Vegeta- You weren't evil enough this chapter.  
  
…  
  
Chibi Vegeta- See! You didn't even do a cliffy!  
  
…  
  
Chibi Vegeta- I'm gonna hafta stop helping you.  
  
… Hey! I'm saving my evilness for next chapter you little… TROLL! 


	8. Gogeta...

****A/N: You gotta admit. he does look like a troll. * XD *  
  
Thank yous-  
  
Burenda. Yes! It's the buggy-ness! Congrats. You're reviewer # 50! And as a prize. a virtual Chibi Max doll! You can huggle him all you want and he won't complain (unlike the real one.)! Yes, Max and I have strange tastes. Tell me if you think of any other Earth-Yummies that he should get a chance to drool over.  
  
~*Crystal Lily*~. Yup. Max is the villain. He's the cutest cuddle deprived (all powerful) chibi alive!  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC. all that kind of stuff. minor bad language. yadda yadda. Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{ }" and Bardock's visions will come between these "". This "( )" is me interrupting. A computer's voice will be between these, " ' ' ". A change of POV will be "*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*". Scene changes will be "*". Okay? ****  
  
*  
  
The fateful day had arrived. The gaki's ki had been detected at a distance, and was now only an hour or so from landing on Chikyuu-sei. Bardock did not want to see what he knew he was about to. He sighed and stretched his back. He hadn't worn armor in such a long time. it felt rather chaffing at the moment. He had coerced Bulma into making armor that looked just like what he'd been wearing when Vegeta-sei blew up. At present, his outfit matched exactly what he had been wearing at that time.  
  
He wore a determined look that was well matched by the others who were there waiting. Kakkarot, who wore his usual orange monstrosity, had a look on his face that would have suited a proper Saiyajin just fine. Gohan wore an expression that nearly matched his father's, except that it was tinged with worry. Vegeta-sama's expression was tinged with battle lust. Goten and Trunks each wore expressions that matched those of their respective fathers.  
  
Bardock couldn't help but feel that they didn't realize just how out- matched they were. All he knew for certain was that they all were landed in the middle of a pile of shit. It was ironic. He would have never thought that anyone could melt his heart. yet his son and his grandchildren had. Even his newborn great- granddaughter had wormed her way into his heart. Now it seemed that he was about to lose all that he had just gained. His visions hadn't shown it, but he knew that he was going to die this day.  
  
"Hn." Bardock snorted. {So this is the price of getting sentimental.}  
  
He, as well as the others, kicked back, waiting for the gaki's arrival.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Almost there. Only ten more minutes.} Max leaned back. This was going rather well. They all gathered together, waiting for their slaughter. It would have been amusing. but.  
  
He felt out their kis. That. was odd. They were weaker earlier. That meant that they could drop and raise their ki on demand. That also meant that they were much stronger than Max had guessed at first.  
  
He grinned happily. At least he wouldn't be sending the defenseless to their graves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The small ship landed near the deserted area where they waited. Bardock watched warily as the pod opened revealing. a singularly fluffy looking little boy. He blinked at them curiously as he swung out of, then onto the top of his ship.  
  
Kakkarot was the first to speak. "What do you want?"  
  
The chibi blinked again, "It's not what I want. It's what His Eminence wants. And that. is quite simple. He wants your destruction."  
  
Vegeta-sama blinked. Hearing such a proclamation from a child was ridiculous. but not to be ruled out. He had seen stranger things in his day.  
  
Trunks and Goten appeared to be confused. This boy was younger, and much smaller, than them. Kakkarot spoke again, "Why?" It was such a simple question.  
  
The boy tilted his head to the side, "I don't know. I guess he thinks you are a threat to him. He is irrational in his paranoia. but I can't do anything about that. I only work for the crazy bastard."  
  
Bardock groaned quietly to himself. They were about to be killed by a gaki who didn't even know why he was killing them. Vegeta-sama heard him and gave him a knowing look. It said, "See? This is what I've had to deal with, with your son."  
  
He almost chuckled at that look, but the reality of the situation re-dawned upon him. They were all dead. or soon would be.  
  
"Well." said Kakkarot, "you're going to fight us. I don't think you know what you're getting into."  
  
The gaki grinned, "It's been a while since I've had a decent fight."  
  
Kakkarot stepped closer to the boy. "Guess I'm up first." He grinned and went Super.  
  
The boy stared for a minute and then grinned back, "Neato!"  
  
He seemed to. disappear. He reappeared right behind Kakkarot, who disappeared right as a blow was nearly landed on the back of his neck. The boy almost danced in place with delight. and narrowly avoided getting hit with a high-powered blast from his left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max was delighted. He had never fought someone so strong before. This was going to be fun. (Actually, he had, but he had decided to forget about that particular incident.)  
  
*  
  
The fight wore on. Max quickly gained an advantage, but he did not want to kill his playmate so quickly. It had been a long time since he had last had so much fun fighting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku stood back. How could this chibi be so strong? He stood quietly for a moment, and then, with a yell, ascended to SSJ3.  
  
He was already a bit worn, and, although he didn't want to admit it, he was getting tired already.  
  
He didn't want the gaki to have enough time to assess this new development, so he attacked immediately. His attacks were avoided with disturbing ease.  
  
He suddenly found himself thrown back by a powerful, yet simple, ki-blast.  
  
Vegeta powered up to SSJ2 and attempted to blast the boy from the side. The blasts had absolutely no effect, so Vegeta went for a physical attack. The child didn't even spare him a glance.  
  
Vegeta got right up to him before he even moved. He turned gracefully and knocked Vegeta back with his tail.  
  
Vegeta heard Bardock yelling in the background. "Fuse! Kami damn you! Fuse!" A moment after the last word came, a large blast hit the gaki square in the back.  
  
The chibi looked pissed.  
  
He powered up a blast that Vegeta knew Bardock couldn't handle and tossed it toward him. They all felt Bardock's ki wink out along with an agonized scream.  
  
Goku powered down and yelled to Vegeta, "He's right! We have to fuse!"  
  
Gohan threw a powerful blast to distract the gaki. but it had less effect than Vegeta's had had earlier. Goten and Trunks also tried to distract him, but they, also, were unable to affect him.  
  
The boy watched as Goku and Vegeta did the fusion dance, and wondered whether or not to laugh. He was certain that if he did, he'd pee his pants.  
  
They were surrounded by a green glow and then. there was only one of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max wasn't really sure what to think of that. This new man looked just like a mixture of the other two. Max touched his ki and his eyes widened. {So powerful. alright. at least I understand why I'm here now. These guys COULD become a problem.}  
  
He attacked. He didn't have much choice. If he didn't pay attention, this guy could seriously injure him. He was delighted though, and found himself laughing as he dodged the strange man's fists.  
  
It soon became rather obvious who was winning. Max was. He grinned malevolently as he passed on the finishing blow. His fist went straight through the other's body. He fell to the ground and split back into the to entities that he was made up from. They lay at Max's feet gasping for breath, dying.  
  
Max looked up to see a figure standing on the ridge.  
  
Strange. He had thought that he killed that man earlier. The man who had thrown that blast at his back. How could he be up and standing? His ki hadn't been strong enough to survive that attack. Max grinned and beckoned the man closer with his bloody right hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan moaned as he watched the two surviving Saiyajin fall to the ground. They were going to die. Again. Gohan turned to Goten and Trunks just in time to miss Bardock standing. He handed them each a senzu bean.  
  
"I'm gonna try to get him away from our dads, okay? Then you two give them these. On second thought. Here, take two more. just in case."  
  
He turned to see an amazing sight. Bardock, risen from his grave and attacking the little demon. He ascended to SSJ2 and flew in to help his grandfather.  
  
**** Heh! Now was that evil enough for you?  
  
Chibi Vegeta- *thinks about it* Yeah. But you killed me!!!  
  
No I didn't. I said that you and Goku were dying. not dead. And Gohan's sending Trunks and Goten to give you senzu beans! I'll get even worse next chappy. *grins evilly*  
  
Chibi Vegeta- *shudders* 


	9. Vegeto...

****A/N: Heya. I made a promise. and I keep my promises. *grins innocently*  
  
Thanks.  
  
Saiyan Princess TRF. That was caused by a problem uploading. I fixed it though. *^-^;*  
  
Jeril Dragonsoul. *pats Jeril's head* It's okay. You'll find out soon.  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC. all that kind of stuff. minor bad language. yadda yadda.  
  
Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{ }" and Bardock's visions will come between these "". This "( )" is me interrupting. A computer's voice will be between these, " ' ' ". A change of POV will be "*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*". Scene changes will be "*". Okay? ****  
  
*  
  
Max was surprised that the man he'd blasted was even trying to fight. He had definitely been weakened by that blast. and he wasn't even one of those that Max was supposed to kill.  
  
Oh, well. Max prepared another blast for the man, "I got a present for you." he grinned.  
  
"I don't want it," the man growled, attempting to hit Max.  
  
Max pouted, "That's not very nice. you can have it anyway." He released the blast at point blank range. That had to have done the job.  
  
Someone struck him from behind. This was the other, other man, the one who hardly looked more than an adolescent. This was one of those that Max was supposed to kill. He left three bodies behind as he followed the young man away, wondering why he was so easily beaten back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten ran over to his father as Trunks ran to his. They each shoved senzu beans into the men's mouths, telling them to "chew". As the adults visibly began to heal, the chibis ran to where Bardock lay unmoving.  
  
Goten placed a senzu bean in his grandfather's mouth. "Chew, grandpa." When the man did not comply, Goten checked for his ki. It was gone. "No.! Grandpa!" Goten sobbed onto his grandfather's burnt armor.  
  
Trunks spoke. "Is he.?" he didn't want to finish the sentence.  
  
Goku's voice overrode Goten's sobbing. "He's gone, Trunks. But he can be wished back. So don't be too upset. Goten.?"  
  
Goten looked up, teary-eyed. "He can?"  
  
"Yes, Goten."  
  
Vegeta rubbed his belly. "Ungh. That was uncomfortable."  
  
Goku blinked at him, "You're weird. That was a little beyond uncomfortable."  
  
"Dad, Goku? Do guys still have the Potara Earrings?"  
  
Goku blinked and pulled his out of his shirt.  
  
Vegeta nodded and also took his out.  
  
(This is an AU people! And in my fic, the earrings were not destroyed! I wanted Vegeto!!!)  
  
Goku lifted an eyebrow at Vegeta, who nodded resignedly. "Here goes nothing," said a grinning Goku.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Kakkarot!" growled a slightly pissed off Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
They each put an earring in. They were immediately pulled together. Once again, they were fused, but this one was a little harder to get out of than the other one. Getting back to normal would be a little bit complicated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan held back the chibi as well as he could, finding that that was not as well as it used to be. He felt Vegeta and his father's kis go back to normal, and then they merged. Gohan blinked. {What the.?}  
  
Just then the gaki got through his guard and the world exploded into a flash of searing white pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{That was too easy,} Max thought, {Way to easy.} The man was definitely killed by that blast.  
  
{Why so easy?} Max growled frustratedly. {Kuso!}  
  
Max looked back, feeling an extremely high ki. "Hn?"  
  
There was another man. The ki felt like those two had merged again. only it was so much more powerful!  
  
"Okay. this is bad."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeto grinned at his victim. This little pest would be gone soon. He killed Bardock and Gohan. This gaki would definitely pay for that.  
  
The gaki's unwavering green eyes fixed on him. "Okay. this is bad."  
  
The boy was too right. "Now," Vegeto said darkly, "it's your turn."  
  
The brat snorted, "So, we're taking turns now, are we?"  
  
Vegeto chuckled as he attacked. The gaki was strong, but he wasn't strong enough.  
  
*  
  
How long were they fighting? Vegeto found himself getting tired, but he didn't give up. He could see that the chibi fiend was also tiring. The loser was the one that wore out first.  
  
Sad to say, Vegeto was wearing down much faster than the gaki. It was almost certain that he would lose. {Damn it. And we thought. Must continue fighting. We can bring back Gohan and Bardock. We can't be brought back.}  
  
With a startling burst of energy, the boy knocked Vegeto to the ground. Vegeto realized that if he didn't get up soon, he would die. The problem was, he couldn't get up. He was too tired to even move.  
  
The gaki wasn't in much better condition. But he COULD move. He was about to deliver a killing blow when.  
  
Two rambunctious teenagers attacked him from the side. Goten and Trunks managed to hit him in an already damaged area also, leaving the nine year old doubled over in pain. Goten hit him on the head, knocking him out. Trunks prepared to blast the child to oblivion, when.  
  
Vegeto spoke. "No."  
  
Trunks gave him a really strange look that said clearly, "What the Hell do you mean, 'No'?"  
  
"Gimme a senzu bean. Don't kill him yet."  
  
Goten stuck a senzu bean (the one that he'd tried to give Bardock.) in his mouth.  
  
"Thank you, Goten. Leave it alone for a moment Trunks."  
  
"But why?" Trunks asked. "Why do you want to let it live?"  
  
"I want to talk to it."  
  
**** See? What'd I tell you, evil.  
  
Chibi Vegeta- *glares* Yeah, you made me share a body with that idiot, Kakkarot.  
  
He's not an idiot, remember? He was just hiding his true self.  
  
Chibi Vegeta- . . . .  
  
What? Nothing to say? 


	10. A Poorly Phrased Wish

****A/N: . . . . . .  
  
Chibi Vegeta- . . . . . She's been like this all afternoon.  
  
Nobody reviewed! Waaaah!  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC. all that kind of stuff. minor bad language. yadda yadda.  
  
Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{ }" and Bardock's visions will come between these "". This "( )" is me interrupting. A computer's voice will be between these, " ' ' ". A change of POV will be "*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*". Scene changes will be "*". Okay? ****  
  
*  
  
Max came conscious with an awareness to the fact that it probably wasn't a good idea to wake up. {Too late.}  
  
"He's waking up," said a voice. "Now what?"  
  
Another voice growled, "Shut up Goten. We're supposed to talk to him, remember?"  
  
"Uhm, okay, Trunks," said Goten, "What do we ask him?"  
  
Trunks grumbled something unintelligible.  
  
Another voice broke in, this time speaking to Max, "You can open your eyes already. You are too badly injured to run or fight, so you haven't much choice but to do as I say."  
  
Max cautiously opened his eyes. The slim man he had been fighting against sat next to him on a rock. Two boys that Max couldn't remember at all, but was pretty sure had been the ones to take him out in the end, sat next to each other across from the man.  
  
Max sat up to hunch protectively over his body. He looked at them warily. What did they want? Why hadn't they just killed him?  
  
The man spoke, "You're probably wondering why you're still alive."  
  
Trunks growled, "He's not the only one who's wondering that."  
  
The man shot the teen a glare. "I wanted to talk with you."  
  
"Hn?" Max huffed in encouragement.  
  
"Why exactly did you come here?"  
  
Max had been expecting that. "I answered that when it was last asked."  
  
"Answer again."  
  
"His Eminence wanted me to destroy the high ki emanating from this planet."  
  
The man sighed. "I was hoping for a bit more than that. Next question: Who the hell is His Eminence?"  
  
"The goon at the top of the ladder. Who else?" Max picked at the ground at his feet. Little did he know, he looked just like a little kid getting a lecture. Which wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
"What ladder? Why does he want us dead?"  
  
Max shrugged, staring, entranced, at the ground he was picking at. "He considered you a potential threat. At first I was thinking that he was just being paranoid. but then I saw you fight. That's the ultimate convincer."  
  
The man blinked. He seemed to understand now.  
  
"So." Max asked, "ya gonna kill me now?"  
  
"." He didn't seem to hear Max. For several minutes, he stayed silent. Finally he spoke. "No."  
  
"Why not?" (No, Max isn't suicidal, he's just genuinely curious.)  
  
"Wow." said Goten, "Doesn't he sound like Vegeta?"  
  
The man glared at him.  
  
Trunks snorted, "Yeah, he does sound like my dad. He's always wondering why 'Kakkarot' spared his life. He swears up and down that 'Kakkarot' wanted him to be in his debt."  
  
"You shouldn't speak like that when both of the ones you're speaking of are present," the man growled.  
  
{So.} thought Max, {that was their names.} "What should I call you?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"Vegeto. for now. It'll be different once things have settled down."  
  
"Uhm," Trunks looked up, "Would the Dragonballs be able to do anything about that?"  
  
Vegeto nodded. "They should."  
  
{Dragonballs? Ouch! That poor dragon.} "What exactly do you need a dragon's balls for?"  
  
All three stared at him, wide eyed. Goten's laugh broke the silence, "No. You got it wrong. Dragonballs, not a dragon's balls."  
  
Trunks and Vegeto were choking. Vegeto spoke up, "You did cause some damage. This-" and he pointed to himself "-being the least of it."  
  
Max tilted his head to the side, "I don't get it."  
  
Trunks coughed, "There are seven. gems, spread across the world. They have a. magic power when brought together. We call them the Dragonballs. Got it now?"  
  
Max shook his head, "What kind of magic power?"  
  
Goten grinned, "They grant wishes. We can bring back my brother and my grandpa."  
  
Max blinked, "That's who I killed?"  
  
Goten nodded. "If you promise not to do it again, I won't hold it against you."  
  
"Well. Okay. I promise. I won't kill them again." {That sounds. weird. and these. Dragonballs. grant wishes? Hmmmnnn. What would I wish for, if I got a hold of all of these? A lifetime supply of coffee ice cream?}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks was really confused by this kid. "And what's your name?" he asked suddenly.  
  
The boy looked startled. "My name? You want to. Uhm, never mind. My name is Max."  
  
{Why is he so startled that we would want to know his name?}  
  
Trunks had noticed that Max's eyes had lit up when the wishes were mentioned. What was he thinking? "We should go collecting the Dragonballs, right?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeto agreed with a nod. They'd never really gotten a chance to talk with him, or Gogeta, outside of battle, so it was kind of odd, having him there after the battle was over. "We have to get the Dragon radar first."  
  
They lifted off and noticed that Max didn't. Trunks blinked. "You should have enough energy left to fly." he said incredulously.  
  
Max had a look of consternation on his face, "I can't fly."  
  
"Nani!?!" Trunks, Goten and Vegeto were. shocked, to say the least.  
  
"I said, 'I can't fly'."  
  
"Well, duh. We heard you," said Trunks, "we're just a little shocked."  
  
*  
  
It took a while for Vegeto to explain the basics of flying to Max. Astonishingly enough, the explanation was all Max needed. He was up and flying (a bit slowly, but flying nonetheless) only a few minutes later.  
  
To all of their surprise, Max didn't try to leave. When they asked him why, he told them, honestly, that they confused the hell out of him and he couldn't go home anyways.  
  
"Why can't you go home?" asked Goten.  
  
"I failed my mission." Max shrugged, "I actually prefer it this way. If I had won, I would have had to go home. At this, I can pretend I'm dead. My ki's so low now that they wouldn't be able to sense it."  
  
"You didn't want to fight in the first place, did you?" Trunks asked incredulously.  
  
"Nope," said Max, attempting, with little success, to control his balance mid-air. "Damn it!" he shrieked as he fell about ten feet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Kisama! I can't control it!} Max scowled as he tried to control his flight. {I really prefer the ground.} His scowl deepened as he tried to figure out why they didn't try to kill him. {It doesn't matter. My life is theirs. They could have taken it before. I don't know why they didn't, even after I answered their questions. Hn.}  
  
*  
  
He followed them to a large building that looked like a beehive. not only did it look like one, it had so many different kis inside, that he would have sworn it really was one.  
  
Once inside, Vegeto shocked the hell out of some poor blue haired lady. She went and got what he asked for though. When they left, she admonished them to say their wishes right, or who knows what would happen.  
  
It took them a long time to collect the magic gems. It took almost a week. (Long time, ne? Heh.)  
  
One of the gems had been imbedded deeply into a glacier. (Brrrr.) That one had taken longest to get. Nobody wanted to dig in the ice for it. Finally, Max, who was, at this point, very sick of the cold, went and dug it up while Trunks and Goten argued.  
  
So, they finally had all seven gems, and Goten wanted to say the first wish, but in the end, Vegeto got to say it. "I wish. How do I say this? I want to be my two original entities!" he laughed.  
  
The Eternal Dragon stared for a moment and said, "So be it."  
  
Two men stood right next to each other, and the taller said, "Well, Vegeta? How do you feel? You know, having your own body again and all?"  
  
"I feel like you're still an idiot," the shorter man, Vegeta, huffed.  
  
Goten voiced the second wish, "I wish for all the Saiyajin that died on Chikyuu to return to life."  
  
Trunks, before the Dragon had a chance to say anything, yelled, "Goten, you idiot!"  
  
"So."  
  
Vegeta agreed with Trunks loudly.  
  
".be."  
  
Kakkarot said, "It's not that bad."  
  
".it."  
  
"Except we're not sure if that includes Gohan."  
  
"Present," said a weak voice. "Who's on top of me?"  
  
Everyone sorted themselves out, and found that there weren't two, or even three Saiyajin (including Gohan). There were five. (I'm taking artistic license and NOT including Brolli.)  
  
"Radditzu?" asked one, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Goten?" said Kakkarot, "What did Bulma say on how to word your wishes?"  
  
"Turles? You too? Damn. must be family reunion time." The one who spoke looked an awful lot like Kakkarot. In fact, Max noted, it was the one that Max had killed first. His name was Bardock.  
  
As if to tell him that he was correct, another voice spoke, "Ahh, Bardock, my brother, what are you doing here in Hell?" The voice belonged to another Kakkarot lookalike.  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble, Turles, but this isn't Hell."  
  
The young man, Gohan, had left the group immediately. "Aach, it's my recurring nightmare come to life. Nappa, Radditzu and Turles come back to haunt me!"  
  
**** Didn't feel like typing any more.  
  
Chibi Vegeta- Why not? *thinks, "Looks like she snapped out of it."*  
  
Well, it's half again as long as most of my chapters.  
  
Chibi Vegeta- You weren't very evil this time.  
  
*glares* If you want me to be evil, I'll be evil to you! Brat. Why do I have to baby-sit him? 


	11. The Big Question

****A/N: Any who anger me shall be put in the corner, right next to. Chibi Vegeta!  
  
Chibi Vegeta- *growls from the corner*  
  
Thank Yous.  
  
Burenda. Vegeto is cool. That's why I accidentally wrote that it was him and not Gogeta in one of the visions. *.* Oops! I also wanted Trunks and Goten to have a chance at saving the day. *^-^* Last chapter sure had a lot going in it. Heh heh. Oh, and I've got something fun planned at the end for Nappa. *giggles evilly* Three? Bardock, Turles and.? Goku and Goten. You'd have to include Goten in that. Radditzu doesn't take much after his dad.  
  
animegirl-mika. I don't know if I'm gonna drag it out that long. Instead, I'm gonna write a sequel. How's that sound?  
  
g2zone. Well. Gohan has to deal with his evil uncles. *laughs evilly*  
  
Celtic Angel. My characterization? Here I thought I had them all at least a bit OOC. *^-^*  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC. all that kind of stuff. minor bad language. yadda yadda. Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{ }" and Bardock's visions will come between these "". This "( )" is me interrupting. A computer's voice will be between these, " ' ' ". A change of POV will be "*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*". Scene changes will be "*". Okay? ****  
  
*  
  
"What do ya mean, 'This isn't Hell'? It sure looks like it to me."  
  
Bardock blinked. He hadn't even gotten a taste of Hell. He and Gohan were still in line when they got wished back. He shook his head, "I was still in line. and Gohan wouldn't have gone to Hell."  
  
"Hell?" asked a quiet, sinisterly familiar voice.  
  
Bardock cast a semi-fearful glance in the direction of the voice. What was that child doing still alive?  
  
The boy, of course, noticed the look. "Don't ask me," he said softly, "Ask them." He jerked his head in Kakkarot and Vegeta's direction.  
  
"Well?" he demanded of them.  
  
Kakkarot grinned that too innocent grin of his. "He's okay. A bit confused, maybe, but okay nonetheless."  
  
Turles stiffened beside Bardock, "Kakkarot." Nappa and Radditzu also glared.  
  
Bardock barked at them, "Attention!" All three immediately stiffened to military attention. He growled at them. "He is not your enemy. Vegeta- sama wouldn't stand at his side were that so."  
  
Attention was diverted to the man beside Kakkarot. Vegeta glowered back at them. "Erwarten Sie mich, diese Idioten zu beschäftigen? (Do you expect me to deal with these idiots?)"  
  
While Turles seemed offended, Radditzu and Nappa accepted the degrading comment. Max watched silently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He understood what was being said. He knew MANY languages. He didn't know why he had bothered learning a "dead" language, but, in some circumstances, it was useful.  
  
Max decided that the two he had killed would probably wish for his death. It didn't bother him too much. He understood perfectly.  
  
He glanced cautiously up at Kakkarot and Vegeta before moving to confront Gohan. The young man's body jerked upright as he approached.  
  
His emerald eyes stared curiously into Gohan's obsidian ones. "Tell me," he asked, "do you. want me dead?" Gohan pulled back, startled. Max moved closer to him, "Well? I'd understand if you did." He stared up at him.  
  
Gohan shook his head "no".  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gohan blinked. "Uhmm. I guess. I'm just not that way."  
  
The boy nodded. Now, he had to ask Bardock. That would be a little harder to do, without being noticed.  
  
He managed to sneak over and tug on the man's pant leg.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock felt a slight tugging on the leg of his pants. The feeling was reminiscent to a cat's tugging while begging for food. He had a strong urge to say "Not now, kitty." but he looked down to see that GAKI staring up at him. He firmly repressed a shudder. "Nani?" {Wasn't it enough that he had to kill me? Now he has to start tugging on my leg like he's begging for something.}  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Ask away. Can't guarantee that I'll answer, though."  
  
The boy nodded self-consciously. "Do you." he shifted and looked to see if anyone was listening, ".want me dead?"  
  
He didn't know what to think about that. "I. don't know how to answer."  
  
The child's green eyes narrowed and his ki dropped low. "If you do." he said, his voice hardly above a whisper, "then kill me now."  
  
Bardock facevaulted. "Was die fick (What the fuck)!?!"  
  
The boy winced at the loudness of his voice. and the fact that everybody was suddenly staring at them. "Well?"  
  
"Iie," Bardock gasped, struggling to regain his composure.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Bardock nearly choked on his own tongue. "Because I don't see you as the enemy anymore."  
  
The boy nodded and his ki bobbed back to normal. At this time, Bardock became aware of the eyes on him and the boy. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
He growled, "What do you want?"  
  
Kakkarot sweatdropped. "What was that all about?"  
  
Bardock frowned, "If you want to know. ask him."  
  
The boy looked up at Bardock's son. "I wanted to know if he wanted me dead." His eyes fixed emotionlessly on Kakkarot's face. "I would have asked for forgiveness, but." he shrugged, "I don't deserve to even ask." With that, he left the small group to sit on the rocks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was kinda chilly up there. He had a powerful dislike for being cold, but he'd survive. His tail fluffed in an unconscious effort to conserve his body heat. {Do they even know what I am?} he wondered to himself as he looked back at the group. He really doubted that.  
  
Of course, Max knew what they were. Saiyajin were famous for their strength and abilities. Max's own people weren't so well known.  
  
**** Phwew. I know it's short. But I hope it was worth it. *^-^* That last little bit from Max's POV will stand as a hint about the next chapter.  
  
Chibi Vegeta- Why are you making me deal with the dolts?!?  
  
'Cause I am the author. I found a name for my muse! Masamune. She might be in the sequel to this. I'm almost finished with it.  
  
Maz- I should hope I'd get to be in your fic.  
  
(She's a priestess. I'll tell you what kind next time *~-^*.)  
  
Chibi Vegeta- *to Maz* What are you?  
  
Maz- *;p*  
  
*^~^* 'Til next time. 


	12. What Are You Anyway?

****A/N: You know? I'm not sure just how he got out of the corner. He's being chased by Maz now. He tied my kerchief to her tail.  
  
Maz- *snarling in rage* You get back here you little *censored*!  
  
Chibi Vegeta- *wails in terror*  
  
A little thought. If you want to IM me, go right on ahead. If I'm online and paying attention, I'll answer. I might have an auto-response on though. But it never hurts to try! Oh! Sometimes it's my brother online though!  
  
Thank Yous.  
  
Jeril Dragonsoul. If you want to borrow him, you gotta ask.  
  
Saiyan Princess TRF. Actually, I've got a better idea of how to deal with Nappa. You'll have to wait though. *laughs "Lav's Evil Laugh" *  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC. all that kind of stuff. minor bad language. yadda yadda.  
  
Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{ }" and Bardock's visions will come between these "". This "( )" is me interrupting. A computer's voice will be between these, " ' ' ". A change of POV will be "*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*". Scene changes will be "*". Okay? ****  
  
*  
  
Bardock was still in shock over what the strange brat did. He wondered for the umpteenth time, just what the Hell the boy was.  
  
He checked to see where everybody else was. Gohan was busy talking to Trunks and Goten. Kakkarot and Vegeta were dealing with the three. nuisances. Nobody was even looking in his direction. He nodded and turned to where the boy went. He was sitting on top of the jutting rocks, shivering.  
  
He took a moment to study the brat's appearance. He was almost a foot shorter than Goten (Not counting the hair.). He had short, fluffy brown- black hair that spiked up in the front. His face was almost feminine, with wide green eyes and a pointed chin. His small pointy nose was slightly turned up. It was kind of cute, the way his ears reminded Bardock of a monkey. they were round and kind of stuck out from his hair. At the moment, his mouth was turned down in a tiny frown.  
  
He wore what appeared to be the same clothes that he had worn when fighting them. A green shirt (The kind Goku wears in GT.) top, tied at the waist with a pale gray belt, and dark brown pants (Slightly ripped up, and Bardock's colors too.) and a pair black and white sneakers. He had a small earring in his right ear (Which Bardock suspected to be some kind of communication device.) and a pair of Chikyuu-style headphones around his neck with a wire hanging down to somewhere around his waist. An odd looking pendant finished the ensemble.  
  
Bardock's eyes fell to the boy's tail. He knew that the chibi couldn't be a Saiyajin. His tail. didn't look right. So, what was he? Who better to ask than the boy himself?  
  
*  
  
The boy looked up at him as he reached the top of the rocks. "Ce qui vous voulez? (Look! I'm using French!)"  
  
{What? Wait. I've heard that language before.) "Gomen. But I don't know that language." Bardock stared at him for a moment, "Is that your home language?"  
  
"Oui." The tone was that of a "yes".  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Yago." The boy looked at him emotionlessly. "I didn't think you would understand me."  
  
"So, what did you say?" Bardock asked tiredly. (I'm gonna be mean about that. Since nobody else understands it, unless it's from Max's POV, I won't translate it.)  
  
"I asked you what you wanted."  
  
Bardock chuckled, "I came up to ask you what you were. You are a.?"  
  
"Yagouarundi." The boy nodded at him. "I already know what you guys are. Saiyajin are widely known; Yago are not."  
  
Bardock wracked his mind. {I should know what that is. Wait, I do! Yagouarundi are large felines. Some of them can transform into a humanoid appearance (Think "Outlaw Star". Kind of like the Ctarl-Ctarl only the transformation is backwards.). If the boy had done that, nothing could have stopped him. I'm not even sure how they managed to beat him in the first place.}  
  
"Why didn't you transform?" {Yago are better fighters in their natural form.}  
  
The boy blinked. "You know about that?"  
  
"Well, duh. You're transformed right now."  
  
"I didn't think I would need to. So I didn't. Don't worry about it, though. I should be dead now. For their. mercy, they gained a 'guard' who would guard them until his death. Or, until I repay my debt."  
  
"So. you think you owe them a life-debt."  
  
"I don't think it. I know it." He shrugged. "They had every right to kill me and didn't. So, I owe them my life. Understand?"  
  
"I suppose." Bardock gave him an odd look.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nuthin."  
  
"No, really. What?" the boy asked seriously.  
  
"Saiyajin don't think that way. Those with honor do it this way. If someone saves your life, then your life is theirs UNTIL you save theirs."  
  
"That. is similar to what I'm talking about." The chibi looked at the group. "It is only Kakkarot and Vegeta that I owe that particular debt to. although. It could also be applied to you and Gohan also."  
  
"Why me?" Bardock was confused.  
  
"To. pay you back for killing you. It applies more to you than to Gohan, though. I wasn't supposed to kill you."  
  
**** Yep, Maz is a Yagouarundi in her feline form. She's pale blue with dark purple tiger stripes and a lovely horse-like mane. She's the High Priestess of her people. meaning. she's their ruler. Cool, huh?  
  
Maz- *still busy chasing Chibi Vegeta* *starting to pant slightly*  
  
Chibi Vegeta- *still wailing in terror* *searching for a place to hide where he can catch his breath*  
  
Maz- You can *pant* run *pant* but you can't *pant* hide!  
  
Chibi Vegeta- *is terrified* 


	13. Two Weeks Later

****A/N: Maz is still terrorizing Chibi Vegeta... that might be why this chapter took me so long...  
  
Thank Yous...  
  
Burenda... *^-^* Yeah, he is cute. I had to describe him last time. I realized that nobody knew what he looked like. Kawaii is a really good description.  
  
Celtic Angel... I'll try to remember to email you...  
  
Tapion Trunks... That isn't really the end... Just having a minor case off writer's block... Sorry to leave you hanging like that!  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC... all that kind of stuff... minor bad language... yadda yadda...  
  
Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{ }" and Bardock's visions will come between these "". This "( )" is me interrupting. A computer's voice will be between these, " ' ' ". A change of POV will be "*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*". Scene changes will be "*". Okay? ****  
  
*  
  
It had been two weeks since Bardock had been resurrected (along with some rather disturbing others), and, to tell the truth, he was bored. He had spent the past half hour listening as Goten and Trunks explained the finer points of video games to Max. They seemed to feel the need to turn Max into a "normal" boy.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
The boy didn't find their video games interesting in the least, although Bardock, now that the brats were gone, felt the urge to slide up to the "Playstation" and see what they were talking about. He looked briefly through the discs to find out if any of them were interesting.  
  
He finally pulled out one titled "Final Fantasy VII". It had a picture of a man on the front, carrying a very large sword. He read the case and decided to try it.  
  
*  
  
Several hours later, Turles sat down next to him. After staring at the screen for a few moments he asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to beat this stupid onna that keeps jumping out of nowhere and attacking me!" Bardock growled frustratedly. "And whenever I win, she steals stuff!"  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about?"  
  
Bardock glared at him, "Just wait a couple of minutes; you'll see."  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to know..." Turles shook his head. His twin sure had gotten strange... "I came in here to ask you something..."  
  
Bardock jumped when the screen swirled, "Shuddap for a minute..."  
  
"Uhmmm..."  
  
"I said 'shuddap'!"  
  
"..." Turles decided to just focus on the screen until Bardock was finished with whatever he was doing. On the screen, four animated characters battled, three on one side, one on the other. The lone fighter looked like a young woman who wore... very little. The other three were a blonde man, a large cat and another man who appeared to be smoking something. Turles assumed that this was what Bardock was talking about.  
  
On the screen the "fight" ended and the group (of course) won. What ensued was some sort of written conversation, which Turles couldn't read. Finally, the three left the black haired girl alone in the --field? -- The girl ran back and forth a couple of times before also leaving the screen.  
  
Bardock glanced over at him, "You can talk now."  
  
Turles glared for a moment before talking, "I was going to ask you a question about an old rumor that I heard. I really couldn't ask you when Vegeta-sama was there."  
  
"Don't call him that. It gives him a big head."  
  
Turles almost fell over in shock. "Nani!?"  
  
"Orders from Bulma-san."  
  
"Uhmmm, okay..." Turles shook his head, trying to remember what he had been going to ask.  
  
"The rumor...?" Bardock prompted.  
  
"Before Vegeta-sei was destroyed... It was said that..."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"The rumor was that a third class warrior, one Bardock, had been refusing to get retested. It was generally believed that if he HAD retested, he would have tested out as more powerful than Vegeta no Ou."  
  
"I don't recall the rumor."  
  
"So... you won't tell me whether or not it was true?"  
  
"It could have been. I wasn't REFUSING to be retested; I was just gone all of the time... so, I never really got the chance to be retested."  
  
"So... it could be true?"  
  
"Well, I'm definitely stronger now, than he was then... I don't know about then, though. It is possible." Bardock winced suddenly. "Dammit!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Bardock looked over at him sheepishly. "I lost again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max perched in a tree next to a window from which he had heard his name.  
  
A soft voice (Bulma) spoke, "He should be signed up for schooling."  
  
Vegeta growled, "He wouldn't fit very well into Chikyuu schooling. He would be too far advanced of his age group, and... he doesn't seem to like people too much. He can be home-schooled."  
  
"He needs to learn how to deal with children his age. It's more for social preparation that I want to send him, anyway."  
  
"Hn. Some things aren't worth arguing with you about. Ask him first though, got it?"  
  
{Schooling? Social preparation? What the Hell? Why would I want to deal with a bunch of annoying human children?}  
  
* -Two more weeks later-  
  
"I don't like it," he insisted to Bulma, "There's this girl in a pink dress that always follows me around! And she chatters... and... people with red hair should not wear pink."  
  
"She'll leave you alone, eventually. You need the social interaction..."  
  
"Then put me in a higher grade level. Maybe one where kids actually keep their hands to themselves?" he suggested.  
  
"The never stop doing that. No matter what grade level you're in." (So true...)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And Bardock continued to perfect his chocobos...  
  
**** Well... It's short. It's the END? Not quite. Stay tuned for the epilogue! And the sequel!  
  
Chibi Vegeta- *clinging to Lav's leg* *panting* What's a chocobo?  
  
Birds that people ride in Final Fantasy games.  
  
Chibi Vegeta- ............ *is confused... and tired* 


	14. Epilogue: Another Vision

****A/N: Poor Chibi Vegeta. He's still hiding in the closet...  
  
Thank Yous...  
  
Jeril Dragonsoul... Yes there will be a sequel!! It may take me a while, but I will write it!!!  
  
sakura117us... The very first one I actually finished.  
  
Chibi Catastrophe... Maybe in the sequel. I'm gonna need a few more Saiyajin anyway. Don't know what to name you though... You'll probably be a chibi.  
  
Warnings: Attempted humor, OOC... all that kind of stuff... minor bad language... yadda yadda...  
  
Oh! If anybody wonders, thoughts are in between these "{ }" and Bardock's visions will come between these "". This "( )" is me interrupting. A computer's voice will be between these, " ' ' ". A change of POV will be "*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*". Scene changes will be "*". Okay? ****  
  
*  
  
Bardock had the strangest feeling that he wasn't supposed to be here. He glanced around and finally decided that this was the piloting area for some sort of spaceship. At the console was a woman who... he felt drawn to her. Her silvery lavender hair was done up in a bun, and her bangs fell the length of her jaw on each side. From what little he could see, she was beautiful... She seemed a bit confused though. She was looking at a 3D navigation chart.  
  
"Dammit," she muttered. She had a rather soft voice. She tugged at the silver hoop earring in her right ear. "We're supposed to be going towards that high power source... But I can't figure out this damn map. I hate maps." She glanced at the door behind her. "Danny!! I need your help with the navigating!!"  
  
"Again?" called a sharper voice.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ask Maz!"  
  
"Maz doesn't like maps any more than I do!"  
  
"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A slightly taller woman walks into the room. She has really long red hair and is so bundled up in her clothing that it's really hard to tell what she looks like. For the first time, Bardock noticed that he could see his breath. Why was it so cold?  
  
"What did you need help with?"  
  
"I can't find the planet."  
  
The red head (Danny) tapped a long series of numbers into the navigation computer. "That planet?"  
  
"Yeah... Sorry, I never really can tell where the hell I am..."  
  
Bardock shook his head. That was the strangest vision - if it WAS a vision - that he'd had to date. He tried to recall the numbers that "Danny" had placed in the computer. "................."  
  
"Chikyuu?!?"  
  
END  
  
**** Yay me!! I actually finished one of my fics!!! Odd ending, I know... But it leaves a lot of room open for a sequel. 


End file.
